Radio-nuclear material delivery systems provide radioactive materials to patients who require treatment for a variety of illnesses or conditions, such as cancer. These delivery systems provide for delivery of radio-nuclear material in proximity to, e.g., cancerous tissues, so that the radio-nuclear material may destroy the cancer cells.